


Post S4 Anecdotes

by DoubleDimension



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue, Last Whisky Scene, Lena and Kara remain friends, Spoilers for S4 Season Finale, conflicting thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleDimension/pseuds/DoubleDimension
Summary: The season finale to Season 4 left me with many thoughts. Just had to vent it out.**Spoiler Alert** Stop here if you haven't watched it yet.





	Post S4 Anecdotes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm late to the party, I stayed away from everything Supergirl until I watched the season finale due to a biology test to avoid spoilers. But I finally watched the finale, and gave me some thoughts, so I'm going to write about them. Most of them have to do with the reveal. It’s going to be a short snippet.

Numb.

 

That had been what she felt when Lex had shown her the clips of Kara using her heat vision and freeze breath. She didn't feel anything. It was Lex after all. It had been a long time ago when she had still considered him her brother. It had changed when he had tied her up in his office as he razed down Metropolis right in front of her.

 

She had no regrets about shooting Lex, her not-brother. She was a Luthor after all, trained since as early as she could remember to switch off her feelings whenever necessary, to not let them bother her.

 

So she went to Game Night as usual, surrounded by people who “cared” about her, who valued her company not just as another potential investor, of someone after her money. It was time to wind down, time to relax. Even if a certain conflicting someone that was still perplexing her was there.

 

\---

 

It took a few days, during her lunch break when it suddenly dawned on her. She had been bottling up her emotions into those little boxes for too long that they suddenly burst open.

 

She walked over to her liquor cabinet and poured a glass of whisky. She swirled it in her hands, looking as the golden liquid swished and swashed against the sides, turning into a whirlpool. Much like her current feelings. It had been too long since she had actually let loose.

 

Heading over to her desk, she sat down and took a sip. After that she pounded down the glass, rather harshly indeed, on a framed photograph of her with the Danvers. She was mad.

 

But she wasn’t angry at Kara, even though she now knew her as Supergirl.

 

It all clicked together now, why Supergirl had saved her all those times. Why Supergirl had forgave her after the entire deal with the Harun-El. Why both Supergirl and Kara had acted so nice to her. Why Supergirl had trusted her. Why Supergirl and Kara had took her in.

 

It dawn on her that if she asked any of the Superfriends that each one of them would have a story to tell about knowing Supergirl's identity and getting into mortal danger. She could ask Alex and be met with an entire database of incidents.

 

It wasn’t Kara’s fault. Her best friend had hid her heritage and name. But she had remained genuine to her at all times, as Supergirl and Kara, she was acting as her true self. Acting as her confidant, her support structure.

 

It was Lex. How dare he reveal someone else’s secret. It was none of his business, snooping into her best friend. She understood Lilian’s motives, bribing her middle school boyfriend was still because he didn’t deserve someone like her was her way of “showing” affection, since that day. But Lex, he didn’t hide the fact that he was her brother, he couldn’t hide it with what Lionel had said on the first day she was brought to the Luthor household. Lex hid everything else, his personality, his motives, his thoughts, even faked his love for her. Now that she thought of it, it was revolting, it was petrifying.

 

She was glad that she shot him. He deserved it.

 

At that moment, her phone buzzed, and she was brought out of her internal monologuing.

 

**_Text from Kara Danvers:_ ** _ James thought that my “groundbreaking” (his words not mine) exposé on the president deserved a promotion. We should celebrate together! Lunch or dinner? _

 

**_Text from Kara Danvers:_ ** _ Just tell me when you’re free. _

 

She picked up the device, pressed the notification and proceeded to text her back.

 

**_Text to Kara Danvers:_ ** _ Congrats! But Lex left a few problems with L-Corp, hopefully it gets settled by this weekend. I’ll call you for the specifics. See you then! _

 

Supergirl or Kara, she was still her best friend. She still had her best interests at heart the whole time, whether or not she was using her powers, her personality, or bright, sunny personality. Maybe they could compare methods on how to deal with all the negativity in their pasts.

 

Dusting off the glass from the cracked photo frame into the bin below her desk, she cracked on with her work. She wouldn’t let Lex break her, she would let Kara rebuild her. She couldn’t wait for their meetup soon.

 

For the first time in days, she smiled a genuine smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still writing Staccato, but due to finals coming up next next week, I’m currently taking a brief hiatus from it. It’ll resume once my exams are done. Just had to vent after watching the season finale, hence this.


End file.
